What Happened?
by Ravenleaf of RavenClan
Summary: Ivypool is confused by Breezepelt's strange behavior. She finds herself spending more time around him. What happened to hating him because of his Clan?
1. Chapter 1: Ivypool

Story by Ravenleaf of RavenClan: Ivypool is confused by Breezepelt's strange behavior and finds herself spending more time around him. What happened to their relationship based strictly off of their Clan differences?

Chapter 1: Ivypool

I sigh as I wake up from another vigorous training in the Dark Forest. Blossomfall brushes her dappled pelt against mine. It was the way she said it would be okay without actually saying anything. I shake my pelt and then run to join the rest of the hunting patrol I'm going with. I notice that Lionblaze has been added to the patrol that had already consisted of Berrynose, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg. Oh, and me. I feel Berrynose's glare on my back.

"You're late. I thought Lionblaze woke you up!" He growls at me, glaring at me so fiercely that I feel like all my secrets are exposed. Lionblaze flicks his tail over Berrynose's ear. I sigh in slight relief as we start walking. The patrol passes relatively quickly until we reach the WindClan border and run into a solo hunting Breezepelt. He's probably in a patrol, but currently he's alone. He lets a bird fly into our territory when he sees us, which I skillfully catch. He sits down, wrapping his tail around his paws. Since when did he look good enough for me to want to stare? Whatever.

"Well, hello kittens," he said silkily. "Good to see that you are still scared of me enough to stay out of my territory." Lionblaze and Berrynose growled at this, unsheathing their claws. They were so mad they didn't notice Breezepelt glance at me curiously. Sorreltail was hunting in the background, ignoring the fight. I sit allowing my tail to twitch near my paw

"Hello, Breezepelt," I flick an ear. "At least I don't mock so called 'little kittens' when they are not doing anything to hurt you. I mean, _all_ kits are are little fluffy harmless things." I purr after saying this, just for effect. Breezepelt glares at me in a somewhat half-hearted way. He can glare better, I've felt worse. Berrynose relaxes, but Lionblaze still looks furious. Why can't he just _calm down?_ I flick my tail over Lionblaze's ear and mutter, "Good luck dealing with Berrynose."

"Come on, Ivypool. Let's hunt by the lake." Sorreltail hissed, obviously irritated by the fight. I shrug and trail after me, but not before I hear Berrynose say, "Where did Spiderleg go?" I laugh. Spiderleg had gone hunting on his own a while ago. Sorreltail shakes her head.

By about sun-high all of the patrol meets back at the entrance to camp, before heading in. I had caught a shrew, a bird, and a vole. I don't know what the others caught. I don't really care. Honestly, I'm too tired to care about anything much anymore. Brambleclaw approaches me.

"Ivypool, I feel like you have been very tired recently, go get some sleep." I gladly nod and pad to the den. I curl up and find myself in the Dark Forest. I am surprised to be greeted by another tired friend. Breezepelt pads up to me and purrs. Well, that's weird. He never showed signs of affection. Whatever.

"Hey, Ivypool. That was a nice comeback today. I'm rather amazed you can stay awake for long enough to finish any sentence." He murmurs into my ear as he circles me. I glare at him feebly. I can fight, but I have a very small stature compared to his. It would be hard to fight him if he managed to pin me. I sit down and follow him carefully with my eyes.

"I'm rather surprised that you were tired enough to make it so easy _for_ me to comeback. Honestly, Breezepelt. You can do _so_ much better." I purr out. I know it has more of an effect on him than he makes it out to. He purrs slightly and sits next to me.

"Whatever. Anyway, you planning on staying here? They don't make us train during the day," he paused to glance over at me, one ear flicking nervously. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with you." I can't help but think, _Why is he being so...affectionate and lovey-dovey? That's not like him…_

"Well, are you?" I sigh at his persistence.

"Yes. But I'm not moving. I'm exhausted." I say flatly, hoping he knew that she wasn't kidding. He shrugged, then purred and licked my shoulder. Why was he doing this? He only wants revenge on his father.

"Good. It would have been a shame if you left me all alone here." I nod, then laugh.

"Why, would poor wittle Breezekit be all sad if he were alone?" I ask teasingly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'd just have the company of Mapleshade and Snowtuft and the others. They get rather boring. You know?" I nod, unfortunately I had dealt with that several times. It was extremely boring. _Extremely._

Anyway, we spoke for a little while. I didn't find out much that I hadn't already known. Pretty soon, we are both woken up by Clanmates for the night patrol. Hopefully we see each other during our patrols...

Hi, this is my first story. Please, if you have any constructive criticism feel free to tell me. I am horrible with chapter names so, I am sticking with who's perspective it is in. I got this idea from Drakulya and her story "10 Ways to Kill Draco Malfoy". I hope this isn't anything too similar to others, but I haven't seen anything like it yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Breezepelt

**Hey, this is chapter 2 of my story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Breezepelt

I sigh as a pace in the Dark Forest after seeing Ivypool's morning patrol. Lionblaze had been an annoying mouse-brain, but I was focussed on the fact that Ivypool had defended Berrynose and Lionblaze and sniped back at me. I look up as I hear another breath aside from my own. In front of me is a white cat. I realized in the dark that Ivypool looks almost silver. I shake my head and purr as I pad up to her.

"Hey, Ivypool. That was a nice comeback today. I'm rather amazed you can stay awake for long enough to finish any sentence." I purr out. It felt strangely forced when I purred anything to her. Like I felt bad for doing something I shouldn't. Not that that happened often, but I know what it feels like. _It_? Why do I say it. _It_ was called _guilt._ I circle her as she sits down, glaring in an almost weak way. She knew that if I managed to pin her she would basically be done for.

"I'm rather surprised that you were tired enough to make it so easy _for_ me to comeback. Honestly, Breezepelt. You can do _so_ much better." She said with a small purr. Fox dung! She was good at making me nervous like that. I can't let it show though, I can't let her see the effect she has on me. I give her a slight purr in response and sit next to her.

"Whatever. Anyway, you planning on staying here? They don't make us train during the day," my ear twitches nervously. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with you." I let my tail flick her shoulder, not that she noticed. She was lost in her thoughts. I sat there, waiting for some sort of answer, whether rejection (which I am used to, unfortunately) or acceptance. I didn't care which, really.

"Yes. But I'm not moving. I'm exhausted." She states flatly, trying to get her point across. I nod, I'm fine with that. I don't really want to move either. Not that I'm going to admit that to _her._

"Good. It would have been a shame if you left me all alone here." Ivypool nods, then laughs.

"Why, would poor wittle Breezekit be all sad if he were alone?" She asks teasingly. I laugh and shake my head.

"Nah, I'd just have the company of Mapleshade and Snowtuft and the others. They get rather boring. You know?" She nods, I know she knows. She's probably been subjected to it. They do get boring. _Very_ boring.

We talk for a while, much like she (most likely) hadn't learned anything new about me, _I_ didn't learn anything new about her. We were both woken by a Clanmate for night patrol. Me, by Emberfoot.

"Come on, Breezepelt! Are you going to sleep forever? Honestly, Ashfoot's waiting with the rest of the patrol!" I sigh and mumble something incoherent under my breath. I stand up and shake moss and feathers out of my black fur. I pad out of the den and see the rest of the patrol waiting for me.

In the patrol is Ashfoot, Emberfoot, Sedgewhisker, my apprentice Boulderpaw, and myself. I bound up to them and mumble a quick apology. We head out, just doing a quick lap. Unfortunately, we don't run into the ThunderClan night patrol. I'll live though. I am lagging behind at the back of the patrol with Boulderpaw and am explaining to him that while we often do run into other patrols it is not all the time and that we should never start a fight with them. The usual. I hate being a mentor, it's as draining as training with Brokenstar.

 **Hi, again, any constructive criticism is welcome. See you next time! Sorry for the shortness. It seemed like it was starting to get boring and I didn't want to drag it on when it wasn't going anywhere. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brightflight

Chapter 3, nothing important to say. So you may read now.

Chapter 3: Brightflight

I am on the night patrol with Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Brambleclaw. We don't find anything besides the faint scent of badger that we need to keep an eye. I sigh as I pad into camp, greeted by Thornclaw. Ivypool looks thoroughly exhausted. I knew she trained in the

Dark Forest and got next to no sleep ever. I shake my snow white fur and settle my green eyes on her practically silver fur disappearing into the apprentice's den (the warriors wasn't big enough). I just hope she gets some sleep tonight. She's already tired enough. She didn't need another hard night of training with murderous dead cats. I hate that she is always so tired and never has any time for her friends, like me.

"Night guys, see you later!" I call as I run into the den, curling up in my nest next to Mousewhisker. _I_ am not in the apprentice's den as I was made a warrior two moons before her. I quickly fall asleep and dream of hunting or something like that. Nothing important. I wasn't exactly anyone special, just another cat in the Clan.

I wake up just before sun-high, shaking out my fur and leaving the den to groom my messy white pelt. I sigh and stretch, arching my back and unsheathing my claws to get rid of any extra sleepiness. I make my way over to the fresh-kill pile in two bounds. Quickly, I pick out and eat a plump bird. I don't have any patrols today, which is a weird blessing. Rare too. Much to my luck, Ivypool doesn't have any patrols either. As she walks out, I approach her nervously.

"Hey, Ivypool? After you finish your usual mouse can we take a walk in the forest?" I ask, feeling my tail flick nervously. I flick up a small cloud of dust, it flies into Rosepetal's muzzle. I give her an apologetic look, then return my emeralds to Ivypool. She picks out a mouse and sits down a few pawsteps away. I sit next to her, still looking at her expectantly for an answer.

"Uh...sure. I mean, why in the name of StarClan would I say no?" She responds casually. I purr and nuzzle her shoulder.

"Good! Meet me in the sandy hollow when you are finished!" I say as I bound out of camp, my lean frame getting me there in half the time it would take a cat like, say, Lionblaze. I am surprised to see that no mentors and their apprentices. I sit down at the base of my favorite tree and wait for Ivypool, who arrives only a few heartbeats later.

"Hey, I'm here! Just got here!" She gasped out. I roll my eyes.

"I hadn't noticed, Ivypool." I flick my tail and start walking. I don't know where to start. I have so many things to say. Like, if there are any mates she could possibly be interested in? Or if she is feeling well mentally and physically after training in the Dark Forest. I really don't know where to start.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" She asks hesitantly, fearing that it's going to be bad because I've waited for so long. I look at her, hesitating as I give one last thought about what to say.

"Umm...well I suppose the major thing I wanted to talk about was how you're feeling, I mean you train in the Dark Forest…" I look at her, turning my head slightly. She is silent for a long while, thinking.

"Brightflight. Honestly, I'm fine. I can still stay awake through patrols and that's all I need." She says it stiffly, and I know there is something on her mind, but decide not to mess with it.

"Good. Oh, and because I feel like that's really heavy and I'm not one for heavy conversations," I say, then giggle. "Are there any toms that you like?" I purr and brush up against her. I look to her. She rolls her eyes.

"Brightflight, my answer is always the same. No. Not yet, not ever." She respond irritably. That's about the end of it though. We talk a bit more, but basically we just walk and think. We chitchat a bit, but nothing severely important. Mainly just stupid stories, and recent strange experiences. I wonder what's going through her mind. Probably just some moves she learned and her problems with her sister Dovewing.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. I'm on summer break so I can do a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ivypool

**Hi, this is chapter four, but before I let you read I have to say I'm sorry. So sorry, I meant to update but then I got writers block and then when I finished it I accidentally deleted it. So for that I am incredibly sorry. And for those of you who may have been confused as to who Brightflight is, she is one of my original characters that I felt was needed to bring the story together. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Ivypool

I pace violently on a field just outside of ThunderClan territory, mad at Brightflight for always repeating the same questions and snooping in my love life. _Why? It's not like you have anything to hide._ A part of me says, making me even more mad. I do not, I repeat _do not_ , have a love life that I want to hide away from Brightflight.

In my fury I fail to notice that a ShadowClan patrol was approaching me and my lashing tail. The voice of Ratscar grabbed my attention.

"I hate to interrupt you, but is there any reason that you are so close to the ShadowClan territory?" I spun around at his snarl, glaring at him.

"I'm not in it, so what does it matter to you?" I snap back, glaring at the fluffed up apprentice, Pinepaw. Tigerheart looked tired, concerned, and like he really didn't want to start a fight.

"Hey, Ivypool, are you okay? You aren't usually one to start a fight." He said softly, calming down his Clanmates.

"What do you think? I'm out here tearing up the grass!" I snap, pulling up a clump of grass and dirt to prove my point. He bent his ears back, shocked. I wasn't usually so hostile. A tail wound around my shoulders and a muzzle sat me down. Out of the corner of my eye I see black fur. _Breezepelt? No, he wouldn't sit me down, or be glaring at me for the response I gave._

"Ivypool, be nice, he hasn't done anything wrong. You should apologize." Said a soft, yet firm voice into my ear. Nightcloud. I glare angrily at her, but let out a sigh and turn back to Tigerheart. I could never outrun a WindClan cat.

"Look, Tigerheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh." I grind out, annoyance still seeping out of my words. He nodded and tilted his ears back, a shocked expression on his face. I realized that they all looked rather shocked, eyes wide as they stared at Nightcloud. I shake my head, then stand up. Shaking out my fur I turn and race back into the forest, barely hearing Tigerheart's acceptance to my apology.

As the trees surrounded me, I slowed down. I even caught a mouse on my way back. I run to the camp entrance, greeting Thornclaw with a nod. He saw my mouse and purred, letting me in. Setting the mouse down in the fresh-kill pile, I pad slowly back to my den. Curling up in my nest next to Dovewing, I quickly fall asleep.

I don't dream. I sleep, though there is a part of me that is trying to get me to acknowledge something. What it was I couldn't be sure of.

 **Okay, so this is probably going to seem obvious, but it's not. I promise it** _ **is not what you think it is.**_ **She is not being told to acknowledge a sudden love for Breezepelt by her inner voice. I'd like to hear your guesses and I'll see you soon with the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brezepelt

**Okay, so first off, I really am having trouble with this fic for some reason. I am so sorry for not updating regularly and for the shortness of the chapters. I have a Dramione fic that I just started tonight if you are interested in that. Anyway, I feel like this chapter is going to be much longer. See ya at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Breezepelt

Am I evil? I mean, what I asked my mom to do to Ivypool tonight, that just wasn't nice. It was amusing, sure, but not nice. _No. I can't get soft, not even with Ivypool. It's a weakness. I can't be weak._ Okay, so yes. I am evil, but it wasn't like she was going to find out. Right? Right? StarClan I hope she doesn't! She would be so mad at me, I'd have my face clawed off in a second. Then how would I be able to help the Dark Forest? Did I really care about what the Dark Forest wanted anymore? _Of course you do! Why wouldn't you. Crowfeather, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Leafpool ruined your life!_

Yeah, my voice was right. They had ruined my life. They had hurt me, and then never bothered to heal the wound. They'd left me for dead. If the Dark Forest hadn't helped me get back on my paws, I probably would have died. I owed them, especially Brokenstar. Why else would I train so hard? Ivypool would have to get over it if she ever found out about what I did tonight. She'd live. I wouldn' leave her for dead like _they_ did, I was on her side and she was on mine.

I was sitting outside my den, grooming my silky black fur. I heard a familiar voice.

"Breezepelt, we need to train. Lay down, get some sleep." Brokenstar. I looked to him.

"Fine, I'll be there in a heartbeat." With that, I slip into my den, careful to avoid the sleeping Heathertail, and lay down in my moss nest. As usual, the second I close my eyes I am in the Dark Forest. Huge, dark trees looming over my head.

"Welcome, Breezepelt. Good to see you again." Brokenstar hissed. The message was clear. ' _Why did I have to come get you, I should be able to trust you to always come.'_ I nod briskly.

"My apologies, Brokenstar. What are we doing today?" I asked, sitting in front of him.

"Just some of the old training, we need to make sure your skills stay sharp." Brokenstar stated calmly, then leapt for me.

Let the training begin. I dodge his attack and swipe at him with one paw. He jumps out of the way, but I'd been expecting this. I run at him, then turn as he steps aside and stands on his hind paws, successfully bowling him over. This started a tussle and I gain the upperhand only briefly, before he has me pinned. This training continues for the night. Dodges, swipes, tussels, biting, and tricks.

"Wake up Breezepelt!" Heathertail meows, jabbing my side with a paw. "Boulderpaw's waiting." I groan, batting her away as I stand up. Satisfied, she leaves the den. Shaking out my fur I bound out and eat a small vole.

"What are we doing today?" Boulderpaw asks me as we pad out to the training field.

"We're going to do some training." I respond calmly, not really giving any hint to what we'd be doing today. Reaching the field he looks at me curiously.

"Foxes. We think there are some in the territory and if we run into one you need to know how to attack it. You can't outrun a fox." I state, then look to Boulderpaw, who nodded.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

That's what I liked about him, he was always ready to fight. "Just do what I do, then we'll stage it out." Another nod.

A while later they were back in camp all talking. Then there was a yowl, and then in came ShadowClan. An attack. _No, this can't happen!_ I jump into the fight; a scratch here, a bite there, the occasional tussle. _What is going on right now?_ Had they won? There was a lot of blood. A lot of bodies. Are they dead? Who's are they? I felt dizzy, I couldn't identify anything.

 **I wonder how many of you can guess what happened? No, it's not a dream. Yes, it was real. Lol. Hope I leave you guessing. Have a good whatever you want to say. I don't really want to type out all the times of day, I'll forget one and stress out over it so it's just not happening. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brightflight

**Okay, so first off I'm sorry! I really am! School started and I kinda zoned off and I realized "Oh my StarClan! The fanfiction!" Yes, I do say StarClan, I also say Merlin. Don't question me. Brief recap….**

 _ **That's what I liked about him, he was always ready to fight. "Just do what I do, then we'll stage it out." Another nod.**_

 _ **A while later they were back in camp all talking. Then there was a yowl, and then in came ShadowClan. An attack. No, this can't happen! I jump into the fight; a scratch here, a bite there, the occasional tussle. What is going on right now? Had they won? There was a lot of blood. A lot of bodies. Are they dead? Who's are they? I felt dizzy, I couldn't identify anything.**_

 **On with the story!**

Chapter 6: Brightflight

I padded into camp with a thrush, having just been hunting. It's about sun-high, and many cats are dozing. The mentors are out training their apprentices. I look around for Ivypool, only to find her dozing off next to a tree stump. _It can wait, I'm sure she's tired_ I think to myself as I drop the thrush in the fresh-kill pile. I purr softly, feeling soft fur brush against mine.

"Hello, Bumblestripe." I chirp, turning my head to see the tom.

"Oh, hello," he meowed, giving a small smile. "How are you, Brightflight?"

"Great! You?" I ask, flicking my tail.

"It's been good. I've got to get this thorn out of my paw, I'll see you in a while." He trotted away, careful not to put too much pressure on his paw. I purr and shake my head. I pluck a scrawny mouse out of the fresh-kill pile and bound to the moss patch in the far corner, mind lingering on Bumblestripe.

"I must be insane…" I mumble to myself, taking a bite of the mouse. I finish it in few more quick gulps.

"Hey, Brightflight." Ivypool meowed, sitting down in front of me. There was a vole at her paws, one that she was obviously intending on eating. I flick my tail in greeting and sit up, giving my shoulder a few quick licks to smooth out the fur.

"Hey, Ivypool. I wanted to talk to you!" I meow, green eyes shimmering.

"Then talk, I'm in a good mood to be a listener." She murmured, before settling down and taking a small bite of the savory mammal.

"Okay, so I was on a hunting patrol this morning. We were hunting near the ShadowClan border, right?" I pause to wait for her nod. "Well, I've split the four of us into pairs. I'm with Cinderpelt. As we're passing through the underbrush we hear Tawnypelt and Tigerheart. Tawnypelt says 'Tigerheart, we can't just go and attack WindClan for no reason.' and he says 'I know, Tawnypelt, but I have a reason.' I couldn't believe my ears! And there's more!" I spew out quickly.

"Wait! What?" Ivypool cuts me off. "Why attack WindClan? They've been quiet for so long…"

"I'm getting there!" I say, lashing my tail against the ground excitedly. "Tigerheart paused, we couldn't see so I don't know why. But he says, 'I know it sounds crazy, but I caught a whole bunch of WindClan scent over the border! It wasn't Kestrelflight either. I think it was Heathertail and Emberfoot!' and I hear a hiss, I suppose from Tawnypelt who says 'We have to report this to Blackstar immediately!' and they both run off!" I gasp for breath as I finish my painfully long story.

"Do you think they're actually going to attack WindClan?" Ivypool asks, blinking in shock. I shrug, honestly not knowing. _We'll find out soon, I guess_. Before I can say anything more, Ivypool bounds out of camp.

 **Ooooooh what's gonna happen? We'll find out soon. I mean it this time. I promise I won't forget about you guys…...I hope….. Again, I'm really sorry. See ya next time guys and gals.**


	7. Chapter 7:Ivypool

**Back..I started writing this the second I uploaded the last chapter.I just couldn't leave us all on a cliff hanger! Anyway, recap? Yes. Imma start doing that every time now. Hope you don't mind too much**

 _ **I gasp for breath as I finish my painfully long story.**_

" _ **Do you think they're actually going to attack WindClan?" Ivypool asks, blinking in shock. I shrug, honestly not knowing. We'll find out soon, I guess. Before I can say anything more, Ivypool bounds out of camp.**_

 **Recap done! On with the story.**

Chapter 7: Ivypool

I run through the forest toward the WindClan border, ears pricked to hear the sounds of battle. _Oh StarClan...please don't let them be fighting._ I tremble slightly as I reach the border, the stream rushing next to my paws. In the distance, I can hear very faint sounds of the battling cats.

I put one silvery paw into the muddy water, only to quickly withdraw and hiss at how cold it is. I'm itching to get across the river to help WindClan, even though that's against the Warrior Code. I hear paws behind me.

"Ivypool?" Brambleclaw meows. I turn toward my deputy to see his head tilted. He pads closer to me, freezing as he reaches me.

"I went to go hunt, then I heard battling cats." She defended herself softly, fearful of her voice trembling. He merely nods, his ears twitching.

"Berrynose," he murmured. "Go get Firestar and tell him what's going on. Ivypool, come with me to help. We may not have been able to warn them but we will be there to back them up." He finished his words quietly, yet forcefully. I nod, trying to stop my legs from trembling.

I leap into the middle of the stream, churning my paws for a few heartbeats. I felt my paws touch pebbles and took that as a sure sign that I could heave myself up onto the bank. I shake my fur out and take a few steps back as Brambleclaw starts to scratch the grass to get to ground. I watch nervously as he shakes his pelt.

"Come on." He meows, breaking into a sprint. I follow after him, my long legs finding it easy to catch up to him. Worried thoughts fill my mind, accompanied by the darker ones. _What if they're all dead. They're overpowered by the ShadowClan cats. There's no way they can live through this attack. They're going to get ripped to shreds, the same way Tigerstar was._ I shake my head and push harder.

"Breezepelt!" I hear a yowl from the camp, and then a violent hiss. I leap into the camp to see the battle still raging. The first thing I see though, is Nightcloud in front of her son, who's laying on the bloody ground. He had obviously blacked out. I ran to her side to help her defend not only her camp, but her son.

"Careful, Ivypool!" Brambleclaw yowled as he dove into battle.

I slash my claws over a black and white cat's muzzle, then leap on top of a light brown tom and rake my claws over his back. He wriggles beneath my paws, eventually streaking away from me and towards another cat. I pause briefly to look around, seeing Nightcloud and Breezepelt beside me, and Crowfeather on the other side of camp. He was hiding in a corner, occasionally swiping at other cats' paws.

"Coward!" I hiss to myself. I watch for a moment as Brambleclaw races up to him and drags him into the middle of the battle.

"Ivypool! Go!" Nightcloud hissed. "They'll kill you!" I look over at the she-cat and shake my head, then quickly swing around and rake my claws over a furious she-cat's ears.

"No way! Not even in the name of StarClan am I leaving WindClan in this mess!" I hiss, knocking a cat away from Ashfoot. Eventually about eight more ThunderClan cats came to back up WindClan. I start to stagger from the wounds I was getting. _Over just a couple of cats stepping over a border?_ I gasp for breath. The attackers that hadn't fled were slowing down, something I could only thank StarClan for. My vision fades and I feel myself falling, but I can't stop myself. Everything goes black as I feel my body hit the ground.

 **Oh NOOOOO! As much as this surprises you (I hope so at least…) it surprises me. I know where I want this to end but I don't have any idea of the middle. So I'm just watching what my fingers are doing. I'm finding out the story as you do. :) Have a good whatever time of day. See ya next time friends.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breezepelt

**Hello again...I'm super scared for some reason...idk why. Well, I guess I'll find out eventually. Anyway, recap…** " _ **No way! Not even in the name of StarClan am I leaving WindClan in this mess!" I hiss, knocking a cat away from Ashfoot. Eventually about eight more ThunderClan cats came to back up WindClan. I start to stagger from the wounds I was getting. Over just a couple of cats stepping over a border? I gasp for breath. The attackers that hadn't fled were slowing down, something I could only thank StarClan for. My vision fades and I feel myself falling, but I can't stop myself. Everything goes black as I feel my body hit the ground.**_ **After the recap...on with the story!** **_** Chapter 8; Breezepelt I continued to look around, blood taking over my senses. _The last thing I remember is ShadowClan coming to attack…_ I thought, looking down at his paws fearfully. _Am I dead?_ Then I realized there was a silver-white body at my paws, breathing shallowly. I blinked; once, twice, thrice. **(A/N Lol as I was writing that I expected that to not be a word.)** It was still there, or rather, _she_ was still there. _Oh StarClan! I've got to help her!_ I picked her up by the scruff and carried her to the WindClan medicine den, realizing as I walked that she was much heavier than she looked. "Breezepelt?" Kestrelflight, meowed as I walked in. "What do you need?" "She needs help." I panted, flicking my tail towards the she-cat. Kestrelflight ran up to her, abandoning the cat he'd been putting a dressing on. "I thought Firestar and Brambleclaw had managed to get all their cats back to ThunderClan!" he hissed softly, licking her worst wounds. _Wait, ThunderClan? Then that's…_ I froze. _Ivypool…_ I shook my head, glaring at my paws. "Do you need any help?" I mumbled, tail twitching nervously. The WindClan medicine cat merely shook his head, obviously intent on helping her. A couple of heartbeats past and suddenly his head shot up. "Wait, yes, actually," he meowed, looking at me hopefully. "Could you go get Jayfeather? He's her medicine cat and he needs to know she's injured." I nod, unable to do anything more. I step out of the den and make to leave camp. Surprisingly, not a single cat stopped me. I made it to ThunderClan border just in time to see the border patrol pass. "Hey!" I call, racing to the edge of the river. Cinderheart and Brightflight look up, while Lionblaze and Berrynose continue to argue. _Why does Brambleclaw keep putting those two on the same patrols?_ "Hey, Breezepelt. What's up?" Brigthflight mewed, always the cheerful one. I twitch my tail irritably. "I need to talk to Jayfeather. Would you mind?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible. Cinderpelt nodded. "Sure, come with us." Her voice was gentle, almost motherly, which unnerved me. I leap most of the way over, landing in the water near the bank. I get out and shake my fur out, sending sparkling droplets through the air. I padded into the camp, much to the alarm of several warriors. Dovewing, Ivypool's sister, was talking to Bumblestripe while giving her mother the occasional lick over the ears. I heard her say, "It's okay, Whitewing, Ivypool can take care of herself. For now all we can do is stay calm and hope for the best." Cinderheart flicked her tail at him, gesturing to come over to the medicine den. "Jayfeather?" the lean grey she-cat meowed, obviously asking if he was there. I saw a flash of grey tabby fur and a muzzle poked out. "Yes, Cinderheart?" he asked, flicking his tail. "Oh, hello Breezepelt. Does Kestrelflight need something?" I nodded, following the tom he despised so deeply into his den. _This would be a perfect time to attack him...but then Ivypool._ "Kestrelflight is currently trying to treat Ivypool's wounds. I found her near the camp entrance. Kestrelflight sent me to get you." I sighed, staring at the skinny tom that was ThunderClan medicine cat. "Okay, wait here a moment, will you?" the tom meowed, disappearing into the shadows. I was left with nothing to do except stand and wait. He emerged moments later with a flick of his tail. "Thanks, Breezepelt. I already have a few cats that need to stay here so I had to tell them to go find Brightheart if they needed anything." I nodded, tail twitching awkwardly. "You know, Jayfeather, you'd think you'd be a bit more worried about her," I meowed, trailing after the tom as he walked slowly through the forest. "I mean, isn't it your job to be worried about other cats?" I said it as a question, but it was really more of a statement. "Actually, no," he glanced back at me, confusion on his face. "Why would I be worried? She's currently with a perfectly capable medicine cat. Oh, and for the record, Breezepelt, that isn't my job. My job is to heal injured cats, no one said anything about worrying. Honestly, half of those cats I don't worry about. If they die, how is it going to hurt me?... If it was my choice I would be in WindClan as your actual brother, not just your half-brother." I stiffened as I heard the usually emotionless tom speak. It had surprised me, that was for sure. "Really?" I asked after a few moment, walking up beside him. "Why would you want to? I thought you really cared about being siblings with Lionblaze and…" I cut myself off, realizing he might get claws over his muzzle if he even mentioned Hollyleaf. _Hollyleaf...the only sibling I truly always cared about,_ I thought, glancing over at Jayfeather _But...back before I knew, I cared about all of them, Jayfeather more than his brother, but Lionblaze had always thought he was the best._ "I...yes, I did. But the fact of the matter is that I don't belong here. I don't like the trees over my head, I don't like having a diet of mice and birds, and I don't like being able to trip everywhere I go," he murmured. "If...if I were a WindClan cat...maybe things would have been different. Maybe, for once, another Clan would've gotten a bit of glory, rather than just ThunderClan." I looked up, staring at the trees that covered my head and provided the shadows I had become so used to having in my dreams. "Jayfeather...why? Why would you want an empty moor, and me as a brother? I've tried to shred you to pieces." I meowed, quieter than I anticipated. "I would try to claw my fur off if I were you," he looked at his half-brother staring up at the canopy of leaves. "Sometimes it's hard to remember you aren't the only victim, and it's even harder to remember when you don't have anyone you know well taking damage." I nodded, shaking out my fur. We were at the river, and we would have to jump across. I glanced over at him anxiously, wondering if he would be able to cope with the rushing waters. "Calm your fur, Breezepelt." He flicked his long tail, crouching before leaping the entire length of the river. I was stunned, no cat could do that. Shaking my head, I flung myself near the edge of the river and caught onto the bank, pulling myself out and shaking water droplets onto the bright green grass. "How? Not even the longest and leanest of WindClan cats can do that!" I exclaimed, padding a couple of steps forward to get to the side of his company - not that I was sure whether it was good or bad. "Practice." I flicked my tail, staring at his paws moving lightly and swiftly across the empty grasses. _He really would thrive here…_ I thought, slipping quietly along after him. We reached the camp soon after, and bounded swiftly to to the den. Kestrelflight looked up, purring softly as he saw the two toms, "You two certainly took your time!" "Well, I had a certain cat tell me that she was in the paws of a respectable medicine cat. I quite trusted you could handle it until I got here." I felt my eyes widen as I heard my half-brother purr softly. I looked over to a nest that had previously been unoccupied. _I can't believe I didn't recognize her at first, even though she was covered in blood I should have been able to identify her scent._ Suddenly, the ThunderClan medicine cat padded over to her nest and gave her a sniff. "She'll be fine, Jayfeather." Kestrelflight meowed, sitting down. "Oh I know," he turned to the WindClan medicine cat. "Would you mind keeping an eye on her until she's fit to walk? I don't want to injure her pride more than this will. I can even get a cat to bring her fresh-kill, I just don't think.." "Sure, and there's no need for that Jayfeather. We have plenty here." Kestrelflight purred. Jayfeather dipped his head in thanks. "Thank you, Kestrelflight. I think it would be wise to take my leave now, though. Cats to take care of back in camp." "Of course," Kestrelflight meowed, tail waving in farewell. "Breezepelt can escort you to the border." "Only if it won't be a problem, I can make my way back if you have things to do." HE had spoken to me this time, surprising me. "No, it's not a problem," I assured, trying not to look surprised. "I'll be able to do some hunting on the way back anyway." I led the way out of the den, and then out of camp. By the time we had to the border, I felt that he was okay company again. "See you, Breezepelt," he hesitated, looking at me. "Take care of Ivypool, okay?" "Of course," I mumbled, dipping my head. "Why wouldn't I?" "I know you were going to anyway, but if she comes back upset there's going to be a lot of blame on you," he cautioned me. "So, what were you were already planning to do, do it twice as well." I nodded, watching him walk away. _ **OH MY GOD THAT JUST SET THE ENTIRE STORY UP! Okay, so first off, I would like to say I am SO SORRY. I had testing and then a lot of last week homework, but now I'm on break! So let's just hope I don't get writers block!** **Second, did you like the Breezepelt-Jayfeather bonding? I hope so, because I had a lot of fun writing it. I remembered as I was writing it, that if Breezepelt started to like Ivypool, Jayfeather could totally find out. LOL! I really do think that, despite the fact that Jay can maneuver around in the forest, he would like it better on the grasslands. What do you think?** **Have a good day! And stay safe! BAI ~ Ravenleaf**


	9. UPDATE

**Okay, hey guys. This isn't an actual update, and I want to apologize. School got stressful and then my social life fucked everything up. Anyway, I don't know if any of you still want to read this and to see where it goes, but I'm not happy with the writing of this story. I** ** _will_** **be rewriting this story, as well as my other story. I am just not happy with them. As you read, I'm rewriting their first chapters. Again, I truly apologize if you liked this story, and it will be left up if you would like to read it, as well as for my own use. So, if you want to see the end of these stories remember to check my profile once in a while at least, because I will be trying to update once a week on those stories. Hopefully. Anyways, see you soon I hope and have a good rest of your week! Bye, and remember this will no longer be updated as it is being revamped!**


End file.
